Kiss Of An Unloved Girl
by EVA Kiss
Summary: An Unwanted Girl, An Unloved Girl, Her Disaterous Life, Searching For Love, She, Mahiru Found.. It Turns Out Its Mitsuru Who Is The Checkmate For Her..rn[MahiruxMitsuru]
1. I, Me, Myself, A Dream

**Kiss Of An Unloved Girl...

* * *

**

**Series Section:** _Crescent Moon_

**Genre:** _Romance/Comedy

* * *

_

**Author Notes:** _This is my first fanficton ever, I really hope you enjoy it, kinda tirded right now thats why the story sucks but whatever main story base is about the average nothing, real special, Mahiru, tired of life she is.. Please review I'd be real happy. I would answer questions too if you guys had any Now enjoy the story, oh and i rewrote the whole story cuz i wasn't even half awake when i wrote this.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** _I Do Not Own Crescent Moon, It Is (c) To Haruko Iida

* * *

_

**Ch. 1 I, Me, Myself, A Dream**

Two figures standing in the darkness one looks like a girl no older than about on the level of graduating middleschool and the other a boy a little taller than her seemed to be a year or too older. The girl smothered a soft kiss on the boy's soft smooth lips, which seemed _he_ to be a demon boy.

The boy said "... love you".

Mahiru woke up in unison, "Eeeiiikk! Who w-was he...? Why must i be the only one with weird dreams, first i saw a demon adn a princess in my dream NOW THIS"

Back In The Other Place- "Grrr... Who-the-hell IS SHE!".

She fell asleep and soon found herself in a weird dream, a blonde haired boy, with beautiful crystal blue eyes that looked foreign he transformed into a vampire, a short guy with dark stargazing black hair he transformed into A fox-like demon, A guy with piercings everwhere transformed into a wolf almost friendly and childish if course if you were to ask me.

The Next Day..

That day arrived and yes Mahiru was in school, and that mysterious guy ya just read about _goes _to school too. When Mahiru was walking around on the rofttop building, there was a huge section that covered the other half of the top of the building. Mahiru layed down there staring into the deep light blue sky saying 'Go away unloved girl'. She sighs as if understanding what the sky said. Her boring useless life was going to change soon. The life she hated will be changed, she'll have something to live for..

By fate the other section of the rofttop of the building a young guy with aqua hair, and ruby eyes, yes about a year or two older than Mahiru happened to lay down at the other side of the building. It was lunchtime by now so Mahiru wouldn't wanna miss it she got up and headed for the stairs, he too the aqua haired guy went to the stairway down to lunch. As you can see this is a twist, both stairways were connected.

Mahiru squealed "GYAAHH! latela", the aqua haired guy bumped into Mahiru and he was laying on top of her...

Mahiru shrieks "Kyaahh...!", the aqua hair guy seemed to have passed out..

Back At Her House- _(Yes I know shes skipping class.. okay.. side comment done Back To Story)_

The aqua haired guy feels something on top of his stomach, he opened his eyes and to the surprise Mahiru was on top of him! He moved up panicly which awoke Mahiru who was sleeping. Mahiru stares at him and tiredly sighs.

The aqua haired guy said "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!", that really woke Mahiru then when she realized what was going on she said

"You fell on top of me in school and passed out ya have a fever, and from the point of my view, its terribly She pokes him in the stomach for no reason.

He said "I HAVE A NAME, geez you humans are dumb, its Mitsuru.

Mahiru smiled liked a doll who was just dressed into new expensive clothes "Hello Mitsuru, my name is Mahiru.

Suddenly outta nowhere- some people just busted into her bedroom window, A blonde guy with a handsome foreign face, a shorty with deep stargazing hair, and an adorable energetic guy with ears on his head and a tail that looked like a wolf or something.

The blonde guy with blue starry eyes eyed Mahiru and umm... fell.. _(DUDE WHATS WITH HIM FALLING!),_ Mahiru toucheys him and something really fast happened he transformed into, a vampire! _(Woah dude, is he some kinda nitemare or eer.. something?)_ In ignoring the fact she said.. "How cute !" (_what the heck of a story have I created? eerr... gawd I must be cursed or something to write this weird story)_ The vampire fell on top of his face hearing that not really expecting that..

Suddenly she was outside it started to rain, a heavy fall of rain she could see clearly now what the rest of their form looks like, she says "wowah, yur the wolfie, umm.. and the fox, vampire, and the tengu! heehee hee". The rest of them were talking about her the princess while acting confused at the same time why she isn't scared of them.

Mahiru giggled as they looked confused she said "I saw you people in my dream.. thats why I know silly", Murmering to herself after that "Once a dream from long ago... I knew my parents were going to die.. it was bloody...".

Mahiry followed them to the Moonshine Bar. Oboro considered that she were to live with them, a few weeks later when she moved into the house with them she was on the rofttop as usual she saw aqua haired guy the 'Mitsuru' person.

He always says the same thing "Go away useless human", "BEFORE I KILL THE HELL OUTTA YOU!" Mahiru always ignored him and to tease him she would always kiss the tip of his lips.

Mahiru said "There that should shut you up, for now."

Of course Mitsuru always couldn't talk for a few hours until he calmed down. He was the victim that always fell for that soft touch on the tip of his lip.

"Ssshh..", Mahiru winks and goes downstairs,

In shock as always he says to himself, "I HATE it when she does that... ggrrrr... snap outta it!".

Mahiru wanders and ponders around she wasn't used to this part of the place but she still went outside, she was lost and was missing for hours Mitsuru gone out to find her sitting on a bench in the deepest part of their location of where they lived.

Tears swept down her soft cheeks. Mitsuru came over to her of course not knowing what to do in situations, Like This.

He came nearer and nearer and than 'BLOP!', Mahiru tricked him into coming closer and kissed his lips soft and gently teasing him like crap. Mahiru says "Heehee hee I was lost so I thought I'd return teh favor heehee.", _(umm... Mahiru your being offendingly hyper today, did I give you too much sugar when I created this story..? and dahh... just in case your not noticing umm... I think Mitsuru is.. eerr... dead from the shock)_ Mahiru finds him laying on teh ground with his face expression like this XX ...

She smiled sweetly and kissed him but this time faster, Mitsuru went up blank like a balloon with air just blown into it.

* * *

**Author Ending Comments:**

_Well I think when I wrote the story Mahiru was a little too hyper and energetic and.. umm..yeah.. kept teasing Mitsuru._

_Hoped you enjoyed the first Ch. Next one will be on in a few hours (I type fast and think fast so I wouldn't let anybody down !) And I promise alot of Romance included!

* * *

_


	2. Do You Love Me? Love Me As A Petal? Love...

**Kiss Of An Unloved Girl...

* * *

**

**Series Section:** _Crescent Moon_

_**Genre:** Romance/Comedy_

* * *

**Author Notes:** _This Is The Second Part Of The Story where theres more romance than the first chapter! Heehee for all you people who enjoy romance teasing around thankies Please send a review And give some suggestions for the story I really need help on third chapter! Okay I know teh title for the second chapter sounds weird but, whatever I like dramatic titles to shock you peoples lol

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** _I Do Not Own Crescent Moon, It Is (c) To Haruko Iida_

**Ch. 2 Do You Love Me? Love Me Like A Petal? Love Me As Me?**

I wake up from a dream no other and always dream of him but when I open my eyes his presence is gone.. Does he hate me?

A months and months and months about 6-7 & A half months later...

Mahiru whispers " the presence.. like the person near me upon my bed...

Mahiru's cheek lays on Mitsuru's stomach. Mitsuru wakes up by the warmth of her face pressing against his stomach. Mahiru fell asleep.

Mitsuru said to himself "GGrrr... stupid human WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFFA MEH!",Of course he couldn't stand it. He pulled her to his side of the bed and hugged her as he fell asleep.

Mahiru woke up later in the late morning and said "Did someone change my bedroom or something? ...aaahh... M-M-Mi-Mitsuru WHAT AM I DOING IN Y-Y-YO-YOUR

BED?" Mitsuru wakes up and sighs "What else egg-face? You were on the edge of my bed so I had No fricking choice to put you in _MY_ bed.

Mahiru smiles like a dollface "Thank you.. you were warm..". Mitsuru makes a grumpy face while his face blushes into the color of a pure red tomatoe. Mahiru once again is up to her tricks and kisses Mitsuru's cheek as saying Thanks once more. _(Okay-okay now Mitsuru is now really and when I mean really I mean Really, REALLY, **REALLY** dead His Face Expression: )_ His heart skips a heartbeat and his chest tightening wildly as if his warm heart hide into the dark cold heart outside breaks out into his body.

"Luv ya Mitsuru-San" She winks and returns to her bedroom, now realizing she really does love Mitsuru, hiding the fact she does thinking she might be miserable if she did not hide it.

On the edge of presence the blue haired guy named.. umm.. Nozomu was walking around hiding behind Mahiru as she comes out of her bedroom fully dressed into gear she knew he was behind her and was playing along well, Very Well, she walked on and led him to a park.

It was clear now she was teasing him he didn't know of course hee hee! When she really knew he wasn't watching she hid into a bush. As soon as Nozomu turned around looking for Mahiru's figure two arms wrapped against his neck and a face brushed against his face, Mahiru saying fondingly "Hello sneaky snow bunny heehee, you can't hide behind me, I know, its easy to sense when someone is near me or not. Mahiru giggles.

"Buh-bi!". Nozomu smiles and is back to ladi finding mode, Singing to herself she sings out the lyrics, out loud "Not knowing-mytrue feelings, standing there.."_(sorry sorry i just had to include this when I was writing this fanfiction i kept listening over and over to this song called 'Honey' from Cardcaptor Sakura, so i came up with a song with it's song theme you should listen to it too, This song (C) to css i think.., okay, okay quit whining! Back To The Story)_

Mahiru was gone to the library when she saw Mitsuru, she saw of course he followed her and was a bit jealous of how she held Nozomu.

She said to herself "Don't worry now teddy-boy, heehee i wuv yu ov course heehee", she was getting real dramatic as soon as she got home she went into her room, of course Mitsuru was in front of her room door she surprised him by opening it and jumping on him with her white thin long baggy t-shirt with really short shorts underneath. Mahiru makes puppy eyes and says "Wuv me?", a load of blushes came from Mitsuru _(Umm.. Haruko-San I tink we need to get a grave for the beloved Mitsuru)_

He was shocky shocky shocked, but when It came back to him in like a moment or so he of course said "GET OFFA ME YOU STUPID GIRL!", Mahiru twinkles her eyes

"Aaawwww... embarrwassed?", "You kno for the past 6/7 months, you really, really did want to Kiss Me For Real Right?". Mitsuru shocked she said "Your exactly like a paper with a guy writing your thoughts down".

Mahiru got closer, closer, and closer to his face, with his heart racing and like someone just jabbed his heart his chest made that weird feeling, his chest got really tight until.. the kiss. Mahiru kissed him, it lasted for moments and moments, they were now on Mahiru's bed, door closed, heart connected, Mahiru was on top of him, she started reviewing something REAL embarrassing to Mitsuru it was that...thatt-that she wasn't even really wearing anything but.. a loong but-short t-shirt now that he really noticed! You could see the shape of her body on the t-shirt, Mitsuru really insulted himself. Mahiru came closer to his face again and stole another long kiss of his, he couldn't help it but returned the kiss on her neck. Mitsuru felt like a pervert but it was too late stopping him, he was too in love with her to begin with...

* * *

**Author Ending Comments:**

Well Thats the second chapter oh and all you girls out there eying Mitsuru sorry that Mahiru was hugging him all to herself but, they were meant tah be! BE sure to a review and add some suggestions about what the next chapter should be and each review will be carefully looked over and read. Thanks For Reading This Story the next story will come in a few hours just like this one (Told you I type fast I've been typing for 3 hours but spent the morning at 8:00 A.M, In the morning reading a buncha fanfictions like Fruits basket-the Butterfly effect one and Crescent Moon-Ward 17 & Caged Fate Thank You For Making those awesome stories I hope to continue reading fanfictions from you people who made those fanfictions! Hope Everyone enjoyed mine!)

* * *


	3. The Air Is Like A Butterfly With Frail B...

**Kiss Of An Unloved Girl...**

**Series Section:** _Crescent Moon_

**Genre:** _Romance/Comedy

* * *

_

**Author Notes:** _Wow! Third part of the story, Well I Really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** _I Do Not Own Crescent Moon, It Is (c) To Haruko Iida

* * *

_

**Ch. 3 The Air Is Like A Butterfly With Frail Blue Wings**

His body pressing against me, made me feel like the girl in the rain was held tight in a boy's arms where she, the unloved girl was bestowed her first real love..

Mahiru fell off the stairs while she was sleep walking and luckily Mitsuru caught her. Nozomu & Akira were worried, but it was only that she had a bad cold, a temporary virus. She felt as if it were tarring her like paper into rims and rims of a torned paper doll.

Soon after a few days she was healthy and happy again!

Mahiru was swimming in the school pool. She thought to herself "Who is that? I've never seen him in my dream.."

It was a figure she saw a little higher than her, it seemed he has green aqua hair but the reflections on the water made a small light reflecting on the face so she couldn't see who it was. He was just standing there so innocent and looking the other way so Mahiru could only see a little bit more than half of his face. His innocent face stared into the water distance and looked as if he were not knowing what was going on, or just on a bit of a daze.

"MahiruMahiru...", Mahiru got out of the water

"Mahiru did you hear me? But whatever, MAHIRU WOW! You just broke the school record of how long you could stay under the water! Five minutes point eight seconds!".

"Woo-oah ducky last time you stayed down there for only one minute!", Screeched her friend.

Mahiru Corrected "AHEM.., One minute POINT 57 seconds."

"Whatever" Said both of her friends.

On the edge of the corner it was a shadow and obvious it was Mitsuru, "ThatThat expression when she got out of the water... "

'DINGDING-DIIINGG', "Looks like freetimes over." Said Mahiru

**Now At Music Class**

_Song From Miyuki-Chan In Wonderland, I Don't Own The Song Except For The Last Sentence In The Song_

_"tomo-dachi no kareshi to shittete_

_sore demo_

_suki ni nacchattan dakara_

_shikata ga nai_

_nani ga warui_

_hirakinaoru wa_

_dakara DATE mo tsukiau furi_

_TABLE mukai gawa no seki yori_

_sukoshi naname_

_kono kakudo ga yoku mierumo no kare ga shabetteru kocchi muite warau_

_onegai yo sore ijou wa yamete_

_iya yo! genkai dawa!_

_marude kitsui SWEATER chijikomacchatta_

_zenbu nuide shimaou koi to yuujou docchi wo toru?_

_sonna no kimatteru ja nai koi sorette tada no zeitaku dawa gaman shite guchi ya noroke wo kiku wakaru wakaru mune ni tsumoru kare ga ippai konaida no doyou wa ano mise kare wa BEER_

_wo sanpai nonda soko ni deteta hanashi no naka watashi ita kana?_

_kare wa ima doko de iki wo shiteiru no?_

_onaji kuuki wo suwasete hayaku iya yo!_

_genkai dawa!_

_kore ja gizensha dawa kuchi ga magacchau zenbu itte shimaou koi to yuujou docchi wo toru?_

_sonna no atarimae ja nai koi kare wa ima doko de michi wo magatta no?_

_nanji nanpun nanbyou?_

_hayaku iya yo!_

_genkai dawa!_

_kokoro ga te wo futte tobidashite kichau zenbu itte shimaou koi to yuujou docchi wo toru?_

_sonna no atarimae ja nai koi koi to yuujou docchi wo toru? sonna no kimatteru ja nai koi _", Keiko Sang.

"Alright good", Said The Music Teacher.

Keiko bowed

"Hmm... let's see whos next.", "Okay, Mahiru Your Next, You Get To Sing Inori no Asa

Mahiru Stood Up.

_Song From Shamanic Princess I Don't Own The Song_

_"kumo o wakete asa no hikari massugu mune ni tobikonde kuru_

_umaretate no kyou no genki_

_KARADA ippai uketome you_

_inori no asa o ikutsu kuri kaeshitara hontou no shiawase yatte kuru no inori no asa ni kobore ochita namida wa kanarazu anata ni todoku shinjiteru_

_kazari no nai watashi no mama_

_mirai ni mukete arukidasu_

_kao o agete tsukaretete mo_

_tsuyoi furi o shite tsuyoku narou_

_inori no asa ga yorokobi no asa ni naru sono hi wa mou sugu yokan ga suru_

_inori no asa ni kobore ochita namida wa_

_kanarazu ashita ni todoku shinjiteru_

_kumo o wakete asa no hikari massugu mune ni tobikonde kuru_

_umaretate no kyou no genki_

_KARADA ippai uketome you_

_inori no asa o ikutsu kuri kaeshitara hontou no shiawase yatte kuru no inori no asa ni kobore ochita namida wa kanarazu anata ni todoku shinjiteru_

_kazari no nai watashi no mama_

_mirai ni mukete arukidasu_

_kao o agete tsukaretete mo_

_tsuyoi furi o shite tsuyoku narou_

_inori no asa ga yorokobi no asa ni naru sono hi wa mou sugu yokan ga suru_

_inori no asa ni kobore ochita namida wa_

_kanarazu ashita ni todoku shinjiteru..."_

"Thank you Mahiru"

Going Home

"Hey Ducky! Wait for me!", Said Her Friend

"Oooohh.. Whos He? Hes Cute", "OMG! He's staring at you Mahiru!" Her Friends Screeched.

"Huh? Who?", "EEIEK!" Mahiru Said Shockingly, "M-MMitsMitsuru, why are here?"

"Aaaahh.. DID YOU FORGET, I'M SUPPOSE TO PICK YOU UP EVERYDAY!", Screamed Mitsuru

"Ohh.. um.. yeah...",

"Ooohh.. so ducky this is your bodyguard?" Her Friend Said.

"N-n-no. I just live with him so he comes picking me up each day of school..",

"Mahiruuuuuuuu why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend!", Said The Other Friend.

Mahiru Screamed "YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG I JUST LIVE WITH HIM!",

"Oh.. well.. either way". Her Friends Said At The Same Time.

* * *

**Author Ending Comments**

_That was an odd chapter now wasn't it? Reviews please and suggestions too!

* * *

_


	4. Hiding Behind My Dream Lives A Dark, Col...

**Kiss of an unloved girl

* * *

**

**Series Section:** _Crescent Moon_

**Genre:** _Romance/Comedy

* * *

_

**Author Notes** I'm SOOOO Sorry 'Bout the delay in updating! I caught the Flu (Oopsy.. i didn't get my flu shot -ACHOOOO!-) So I'm gonna make it up by updating twice this week! Yay! _Hopefully EVERYONE will love this chapter. I think this is the best chapter so far, I guess.. but hopefully you love it!

* * *

_

**Disclaimer** _I Do Not Own Crescent Moon, It Is (c) To Haruko Iida_

_(Arijii I OWN)

* * *

_

**Ch. 4 Hiding Behind My Dream Lives A Dark, Cold Place**

A dark shadows flows over my head, they take me..a knife almost thrive through my heart..

"NOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!", Mahiru Screamed As She Woke Up.

Mitsuru was beside her, Nozumo and Akira was there too.

Nozumo Looked Worried "Whats wrong sweetie?"

Mahiru Blushed As Nozumo Hugged Her "KYAAH, Umm.. umm... n-n-n-n-not-nothing...",

Mitsuru looked as if he was going to rip off Nozumo's head. Akira had to hold him down.

"Oh, well alright!". Nozumu hugged tighter and said good night and left.

Akira putted on some puppy ears and tails "Aaawwww... okay girl you gotta be okay, goooood nite!"

Mahiru stared at Mitsuru "Aaargh! ...Rahrr..! Bbb-b-b-b-BYE!", Mitsuru ran away so quickly it looked like flashing green lightning..

Mahiru dropped herself into her bed and flew away in her dreams

Next Day At School

Everyone wooted. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!",

"Heh! Sure Anyone wanna be crushed by me?", Said Arijii

"KAWAI! NOZUMO!", Screamed The Girls

"Yo!", Smearing A Smirky Grin On Himself.

"Ready! Set!FIGHT!"

"Hah!", Nozumo swinged his leg into Arijii's shoulder.

"Too slow Nozumo, IN YOUR STUPID FACE!" Arijii Punched in Nozumo's cheek

They kept fighting until Arijii cheated and told someone to grab Nozumo and him knocking him out.

"HEY! THAT AIN'T FAIR!" Said Someone

Mahiru accidently ran into Arijii when she was rushing to get her stuff, he pushed her into a wall.

"HEY YOU LOUSY BITCH GET YOUR DIRTY SELF OFF ME!" Arijii Said Glaring Immencingly At Mahiru

Mahiru looked scared and shuttered.

Mitsuru saw that and ran to Arijii And Swung him down on the floor.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO MAHIRU!" Mitsuru Screamed At Arijii

"Ooooohh... Why not? Shes just a lousy idiotic slut." Arijii Smirked Evilly

"ONE THING YOU EVER HURT OR TOUCH HER AGAIN I'M MURDERING YOU!" Mitsuru screamed once again.

"Ohh.. Is This A Challenge then? Huh Bitch? Challenge Accepted humph." Arijii Smirked

Mitruru Started punching the hell outta him. So far Mitsuru was the one who was winning. When Mitsuru was about to kick Arijii, Mahiru stood in front of him "Wait! Stop Mitsuru!" Mahiru looked at Mitsuru innocently and scaried because she has never seen him so protective this way with her...

"Humph, fine your lucky today or else I'd have done it to you worst." Mitsuru glared at Arijii

Arijii Looked at them as Mitsuru and Mahiru walked away together holding hands.

At The Tennis Field

"Let's play tennis Mitsuru!" Wailed Mahiru

"No", Rejected Mitsuru

"PLEEEEEEEZ!"

"Hmm... NO!"

"PALEEEEEEEEZZZ!"

"NO

"Aaawwwwwwwwwwww... Mitsuru Your no fun!" Mahiru Started having tears in her eye

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!", Mahiru wailed

"Aaawwww.. what is it sweetie?" Said Nozumo.

"Snif! MM-Mitsuru won't play tennis with me! Waaaaaaaaaaaahh.." Mahiru Said Innocently

"Don't worrie sweetie he will after, be back in a minute." Smiled Sweetly Nozomu

Nozumo dragged Mitsuru into a corner and there were crashing noises :CRASH:CRASH:BAM: SLAAM:CRASH CRASH:BAM:

When they came back Mitsuru was holding a tennis racket

Nozumo Smiled "See? He wants to play tennis with you!"

Mahiru smiled "Heehee hee! Yay! Thanks Nozumo!"

"No Problem honey!"

An Hour Later..

Akira Said Slowly "89 Hits Out Of 51 Hits Mahiru"

"Wow honey your really winning", said Nozumo

"For a tengu YOU SUCK!" Teased Akira

"AARGH! SHUT UP!" Mitsuru Roared

"On With The Game Heehee!" Mahiru said excitingly "Hey how 'bout this?

A Girl?

* * *

**Author Ending Comments**

_This was more of a action+romance. Yesh, Yesh, Yesh, I left you cliffhanger,wondering WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? What Do You Mean 'A Girl?'.. Heehee hee Guess you'll find out soon!Your lucky since i got sickif u read the openingauthor notes you'll know when there will be an update and i'llupdate twice!How do you think of this chapter? Please review this one! Thanks Soooooooooooooo Much for reviewing everyone!

* * *

_


	5. Sadness Calls Me

**Kiss of an unloved girl

* * *

**

**Series Section:** _Crescent Moon_

**Genre:** _Romance/Comedy

* * *

_

**Author Notes** H-h-hello... AAAAAAAAAAHH! DON'T KILL ME! OKAY OKAY IM SOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY.. I DIDNT UPDATE WHEN I SAID I WAS GONNA SORRRRRRYDONT KILL ME! Okay There Are Lot's Of Stuffy And Surprises In Tis Chapter So Read On! Did Ya Know That I Had A New Fanfic? Its A Crescent Moon Based Called "Water Eternity Water Illusion". Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer** _I Do Not Own Crescent Moon, It Is (c) To Haruko Iida_

(Ahiroshi Sakuna I Own.. + Ariji)

_

* * *

_

**Ch. 5 Sadness Calls Me..**

It Was Raining Hard..

The Day Ended With A Sigh..

Mahiru was craving for some candy when suddenly a lollipop popped out of nowhere and then she saw Akira's tail. She smiled happily and Akira went bouncing out.

"Hehh.., Hit----, Radar, Theres A Pitch, We've Found Another Location Of The Teardrops" Nozomu Said Looking At The Floor.

Out Popped A Head Into The Door... "H-H-Hellooo!" A Girl About 1 Year Older Than Mahiru Appeared.. She Had Light Blue Hair With Dark Dark Blue Streaks On The Tips Of Her Hair. Her Eyes Were As Blue As the lightning blue sky.

Oboro Smiled. "Just in time to go to the teardrop hunt."

"H-hello... M-m-m-my name is Ahiroshi Sakuna.."

Akira Screamed Adorably "SAKUUUUNA-CHAAAAN!"

"Eeeeiii!" Ahiroshi Screamed And Fell Onto The Floor..

Oboro Hushed Them Off To The Teardrop Hunt Location..

It was the forest.. after Mitsuru grabbing onto Mahiru's shirt which made her fell, then resulting to falling on Nozomu And Then Knocking Ahiroshi Into Akira And Pushing Misoka Into The Pond... DISASTER!

They Which Discovered The Teardrop In A Woman's Necklace. There Were major issues with getting it like mistakening Misoka to be a stalker (sry i have to use in this one..) and then thinking Nozomu was some perv and then thinking Ahiroshi was a thief... omigod...

"Can I Hold It?" Smiled Ahiroshi..

"Sure" Mahiru Handed The Teardrop To Her..

Later At The Bar Immediately When They got back from an ice cream store to chill, Ahiroshi Asked To Look At The Other Teardrops.. She Ran Off with them and then when they chased after her she stopped and then...

"FOOLS" Ahiroshi Said

Mitsuru Tried To Attack But She Reflected His Wind Attacks with a the forfitting rebound spell..created for healers like her..

Everyone was dripping with blood except Mahiru... She was the last one standing.. and the last to terminate... Permanetly

Mahiru Said "I Hate You", It Echoed Over And Over Faintly And Then Suddenly A Blist Of Huge Light Surrounded Mahiru, When it Disapeared... Mahiru Looked.. Different Her Hair Was Black As The Midnight Run, Her Lips Were Suddenly Red As Blood Then Black As A Crow. She Had Big Beautiful Black Feathery Wings Out Of Her Back. Her Eyes-------They Were Different, One Eye Color Was Dark Red, The Other Eye Color Was Half Black And Half White Sorta Of A Mix. What She Was Wearing Was... A Black Rippy Tight Shirt, And A Black Wavy Short Skirt.

Nozomu Gasped "The Legendary Wing Dot Project!"

Mitsuru Looked Confused "Wing Dot WHAT!"

Misoka Starts Explaining "The Wing Dot Project Is.."

* * *

**Author Ending Comments**

_Hello.. err.. nuthin to write here.. except you'll find out what the heck the wing dot project is sry... it was pretty short... im really busy these days so i'll update as often as i can... why? BECAUSE i have like... another fanfic goin on..._


	6. Whispers Of A Rose Maybe?

**Kiss of an unloved girl**

**Series Section:** _Crescent Moon_

**Genre:** _Romance/Comedy

* * *

_

**Author Notes** Okay! The Continuation To Chapter 5! Enjoy It! Secrets Are Being Unraveled! Don't Worry The Story Won't End So Soon! Wow.. My First Fanfic Ever! Enjoyed By Many Heehee! Oh Yeh And Have You Heard? I Have A New Fanfic! Well Leave Your Reviews On What You Think Of The New Mahiru And Mitsuru Story, Its Called **'Water Illusion, Water Eternity'**

* * *

**Disclaimer** _I Do Not Own Crescent Moon, It Is (c) To Haruko Iida_

(Ahiroshi Sakuna I Own.. + Ariji)

* * *

**Ch. 6 Whispers Of A Rose Maybe..?**

Misoka Started To Explain.. "The Legendary Wing Dot Project.., A Man Once Was An Experimenter, He Made Many Successful Things, One Day He Wanted To Create Something He Could Talk To So He Wouldn't Be Alone Forever, When He First Finished His Project He Named Her Wing, Because She looked Like A Goddess.",

"But One Day, His Project 'Wing' & He Went Out To Look At Nature She Told Him That She Loved Him, But He Said "Humans & Human-Like Objects Cannot Be Together..", Immediately She Burst Into Tears & Disapeared, Her Hair Turned Black As Mahiru's & She Ripped Her Dress Her Creater Gave Her, Exactly Into What Mahiru Is Wearing, & The Symbols On Mahiru's Body Means Protect-Sadness-Darkness-Love-Memorie-Light-Nothingness.

It Is The Ancient Markings That The Legend Say That Was Marked By God, Because Of How God Pitied Her.. Turned Her Into A Real Human Being But A Special Being, A Human AI Luna That Lives Inside A Human That Has All What The Markings Say & When Something Isn't Something, The One Who Holds The AI Luna Spirit 'Wing', Which Is What Us Human Lunar Race Call 'The Legendary Wing Dot Project' ", "Wing Is Known As To Reincarnate Into Sadness That Befalls Special Human Beings.."

Nozomu Continued Misoka's Saying "Our Lunar Race Thought This Was All Just A Legend.., But Since Mahiru is The One, The Reincarnation Of 'Wing' The Legendary, Then She Still Has Some Of Wing's Memories..

"Lets End This Now.." Mahiru Said..

"As If SO! Your One Of The Lunar Race Your No Stronger Than Any Of Them! HAHAHAA, You Think You Can Kill Me? TRY!"

Mahiru Ignored Her And Continued On, She Put Her Hands Together And Slipped One Of Hands Off The Other Hand Leaving A Ward, "Dark Azure Sky, The Untamed Beast, Alas The Blacken Dawns, Light & Dark The Forbidden Realm"

Nozomu Laughed "Do YOU Know Who Your Speaking To Ahiroshi? YOUR SPEAKING TO Atani Wayurioishi WING, The Legendary WING DOT PROJECT."

"Thats Impossibe

The ward Blasted Into Ahiroshi..

Ahiroshi Screamed "ARRAHGAAAHH!"

Ahiroshi.. Her Form Disapeared Into.. A.. A Monster..

"GGRRRR... YOU LOUSY LITTLE!---" Her Sweet Voice Turned Into A Roar... And Unpleasant...

"Woah Is She Scary..." Acclaimed Akira

"SHUT-----------------"

Mitsuru Used His Wind & Shut Her Up Somehow...

"Um.. now to take care of the Wing Dot Project Problem " Nozomu Said..

"What _DO_ You Want?" Mahiru Said Or.. The Wing Dot Project..

* * *

**Author Ending Comments**

_Okay Don't Worry There Are More Chapters To The Story! It Won't End So Soon! Heehee! Please R & R! Oh & I Know This Chapter Is Totally Confuzin You! Heehee If You have Any Questions Write Them In Your Review Too So I'll Answer Them So Sry They're So Short.. WHAT! I Have A Laptop And When I Went To My Friend's House They Had A Home Computer And I Saw How Limited The Story Was.. But Anyways LATER!_


End file.
